Viva Entertainment
VIVA Entertainment, Inc., also known as Viva Entertainment Group is a Philippine entertainment company. Its history started in 1981 when Vicente "Vic" del Rosario, Jr. founded Viva Films.Viva Entertainment's History Site via www.viva.com.phFor Printable History Site via www.viva.com.ph Divisions *The AV Network, LLC **The AV (50%) *'Viva Communications Inc. (VCI)' **Viva Films ***Neo Films ***Falcon Films **Viva Television ***Vintage Television ***Mega Productions (co-owned by Sharon Cuneta and Vic del Rosario) *Viva International Pictures (VIP) *Viva Artists Agency (VAA)Category:Viva Artists Agency *Viva Live (formerly Viva Concerts & Events) **Halo Halo Radio (Ultimate Entertainment) ***Halo Halo Radio 105.1 Cebu ***Halo Halo Radio 97.1 Davao ***Halo Halo Radio 103.5 Zamboanga *Viva Interactive *Viva Networks **PBO: Pinoy Box Office **Viva TV (formerly Viva Cinema, from STAR TV package) **TMC: Tagalized Movie Channel (co-owned with MVP Entertainment) **Sari-Sari Channel (joint venture with Cignal Digital TV/FBNNational) **Joint venture with A+E Networks ***History ***H2 ***Fyi ***Crime & Investigation Network ***Lifetime **Joint venture with Viacom ***Comedy Central **Joint venture with Blue Ant Media ***Blue Ant Entertainment ***Blue Ant Extreme **Joint venture with Celestial Tiger Entertainment ***Celestial Movies Pinoy *Viva Sports **Viva Sports Management *Viva Video, Inc. (Viva Communications' home video subsidiary) *Viva Video City *Viva Music Group (VMG) **Viva Records **Vicor Music *Verje Music Publishing (VMP) *Harmony Music Publishing *Amerasian Recording Studios *Viva Publishing Group **Viva PSICOM Publishing Corporation (formerly PSICOM Publishing Inc., 50%) - joint venture with the Gabriel family **Viva Starmometer Publishing Corporation (formerly Starmometer Publishing Company, 50%) - joint venture with Edsel Roy **VRJ Books Publishing *Viva International Food & Restaurants **Boteju **Paper Moon Cake Boutique Viva Video, Inc. Viva Video, Inc. (formerly Viva Home Entertainment, doing business as Viva Video) is the exclusive distributor of video products for local and international studios in the Philippines. Viva Video, Inc. is the home video affiliate of Viva Entertainment, Inc. Viva Video, Inc. is the home video and DVD distribution arm of Viva Entertainment with the exclusive distributor of video products including films and television series. The company releases titles from the film and television library of Viva Films, as well as programs from other Viva Entertainment companies. Currently, they also serve distributor for television and movie product licensed by Nickelodeon, Universal Studios Home Entertainment, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Turner Entertainment, Cookie Jar Entertainment (partnership with DIC Entertainment until 2008), Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, Skyfilms, Nine Network (makers of Hi-5 DVD's for the Philippine market), Summit Entertainment, Lionsgate Home Entertainment, Sesame Workshop (makers of Sesame Street), HIT Entertainment,DreamWorks, MGA Entertainment, in the United States, and the product from VIVA Films, APT Entertainment, OctoArts Films, Regal Films, Solar Entertainment, Neo Films, Studio5, GMA Films, National Pictures, Star Cinema and ZOE Films. 'Viva Video holds licensees for:' 'Local' *Viva Films *APT Entertainment *OctoArts Films *Regal Entertainment *GMA Films *National Pictures *Neo Films *Solar Entertainment *Star Cinema *ZOE Films 'International' *Cookie Jar Entertainment (formerly Cinar, Filmfair and DIC Entertainment) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (including Touchstone Home Entertainment) *MGM Home Entertainment, phased out in 2005 as MGM Holdings *ABC *MGA Entertainment *Summit Entertainment *Lionsgate Home Entertainment *Syndicate Films *Emperor Motion Pictures *DreamWorks *Lakeshore Entertainment *Mandate Pictures *Icon Entertainment *Bauer Martinez *Inferno Distribution *Cineclick Asia *Cinema Service *Miro Vision *Skyfilms *Nick Jr. *Nickelodeon *Nine Network (makers of Hi-5 DVD's for the Philippine market) *HIT Entertainment *Sesame Workshop (makers of Sesame Street DVD's for the Philippine market) *Cartoon Network *Turner Entertainment *Universal Studios Home Entertainment *Playboy Home Entertainment Viva Video City Viva Video City is the video retail affiliate of Viva Video, the home video unit of Viva Entertainment, Inc. References External links *Official homepage *Forum Page *Viva TV on Satellite TV in the United States Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Metro Manila television Category:Companies established in 1981